Dark Eternity
by Danielle Castro
Summary: Madelyn survives the crash of Flight 815 with her Aunt Claire and the others. It turns out that Maddie's different. Special. Even though a candidate, a certain dark someone sees this and takes a huge interest in her, doing anything to get her and to keep her safe... AU.
1. Crashed

**Dark Eternity**

**_The fasten seatbelt light lit up._**

Seventeen year old Madelyn Sawyer opened her metallic-blue eyes very quickly. Those pretty eyes blinked when she saw she was staring up at sunlight, hidden in tall palm trees.

**_Turbulence came, and people hit the roof of the plane._**

She remained frozen, trying to figure out where she was.

And what happened...

Why was she staring at palm trees? It made no sense...

**_The oxygen masks all dropped. She was about to put hers on, but screamed. __She saw a suitcase smack a man's head, and blood gushed quickly. __At the sight of the blood, she felt weak, and her vision was fading._**

Madelyn inhaled the fresh air, the oxygen whooshing into her body. Right away, she felt muck and dirt on her peachy skin, mostly on her hands.

**_Her head leaned back, and her eyes rolled up, feeling sick. __The man sitting next to her, a bald man, strapped the mask around her before leaning back himself. _**

**_Her eyes closed, and everything went black._**

When she forced herself up, Madelyn brushed a hand through her glossy black hair, and she groaned when she felt twigs all caught up in knots.

"Gross..." she muttered hoping twigs was her only problem.

She looked down at herself. Her black Mario Nintendo shirt looked wrinkly, but her black denim satin skinny jeans looked perfect.

Her Nike tennis shoes were torn to filth. "Great," she said, before walking forwards. "Aunt Claire?" she called out. "Aunt Claire?"

**_When the plane to Sydney, Australia landed, the stewardess asked her who was meeting her._**

**_"My aunt."_**

**_Breaching the gate, Madelyn walked out to see Claire waiting. She looked well, but _very_ pregnant._**

**_"Hey there, girlie!" Claire greeted, embracing her in a hug. __After she signed the unaccompanied minor form, Claire and Madelyn left the airport._**

**_"Sometimes I wonder if you're really my niece," Claire said, laughing. _**

**_"What makes you say that?" Madelyn asked._**

**_"Whoever your father was... I kinda forgot him, but you definitely have his American accent." Claire teased._**

"Aunt Claire! Where are you? Aunt Claire!"

**_"My mom said that my father was a con man...a bad guy." Madelyn explained._**

**_"Which...probably means...that _Sawyer_ wasn't his real last name." Claire guessed._**

**_Madelyn shrugged. "My mom said she loved him so much, that she was broken when he robbed her and left."_**

**_Claire's face fell. "I remember...you were so young, like three maybe?" __Nodding, Madelyn put an arm around her aunt._**

Her voice failing her, Madelyn had to stop, her legs were aching. She brushed back her twiggy-filled hair, and sat down on a large rock, which was right by a stream.

Water...?

She literally leaped down into the stream, and scooped up a handful, and drank it friskily.

**_"You're giving up the baby-?"_**

**_"Look, Thomas left me with nothing! He's the one who freaked! I can't raise a baby by myself!" Claire argued._**

**_"Mom raised me by herself!" Madelyn reminded._**

**_"Because she had help! Me, and my mom, Aunt Lindsay! She's not alone like I am!"_**

**_Madelyn stopped._**

**_"There - there's a couple in Los Angeles who'll take the baby. Will you go with me? I'll take you back to your mom's afterwards."_**

**_Sighing, Madelyn nodded. "When's the flight?" she asked._**

**_"A couple days, or so." Claire said._**

After chugging down a few handfuls, Madelyn was content. She got up, and brushed the dirt off her dark shirt.

She managed to pull out all of the twigs- which she sighed happily afterwards.

"AUNT CLAIRE?" she called out once more. She looked all around when she heard the sudden noises.

Whispers, from all directions, _everywhere._ Madelyn couldn't make any of it out, but she knew that they were trying to tell her something.

Where Claire was, maybe-? "Aunt Claire?" she called out, refusing to give up.

Her eyes flickered to the left when she heard the sound of crunching. Also hearing chains, ticking, and then a _roaring_.

Scared, she turned and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her legs. "Help me!" she cried as she sprinted, "Help me, please! Someone!" she continued. "Aunt Claire!" she screamed, for the strange noises were sounding closer and closer.

* * *

He watched her every movement since she first woke up.

There was something about the black haired girl that intrigued him...

Only, he didn't know what it was.

Furious to demand the answer, he morphed into smoke and made his way towards her. When her metallic-blue eyes looked towards him, she gasped and took off.

As he followed, she called out for help, and then called out for someone named 'Aunt Claire'.

He wished that she knew that no matter what - no one would hear her.

_For the moment_, _that is._

* * *

**Her age will make sense later. Remember, slight AU, since I made Claire have a sister(Madelyn's mom). Give this a shot! If you're wondering, it's not Sawyer who's her dad...  
**


	2. Pilot

When Madelyn found an opening in some vines, she dove in and hid. She clenched the vines, hoping the horrible sounds would go away.

Several minutes later, assuming it was safe, she stepped out and continued in the direction she was running in.

She saw smoke.

Kicking her legs, she made her way out of the jungle and onto the beach. And _everyone_ was screaming. Madelyn looked up to her left to see a huge part of the plane on the sand—

She realized that they crashed. On an _island._

_"Move! Move! Move! Get her up! Get her out of there! The wing!"_

Madelyn looked to her right to see a man in a suit run over to a chubby guy with curly hair, and—

"AUNT CLAIRE!"

Madelyn ran towards them, but she jumped back when an explosion blasted. When she got back up, she ran over. "Aunt Claire!" she cried happily.

"Madelyn-? Oh, my God." Claire gasped, her sky blue eyes wide. Her curly blond hair was a right mess. Madelyn knelt down to hug her protectively.

"Ohh..." the big guy sighed.

"You okay?" Madelyn asked.

"I'm just awesome..." he said, keeling over.

Blinking, Madelyn looked back at Claire. "What happened to us?"

* * *

That night, the same man came up and gave Madelyn and Claire trays of food from the plane. "Hungry?" he asked, placing the meals down.

"Yeah, thanks." Claire said, along with Madelyn nodding.

"Anymore, uh...baby stuff?" he asked.

"No. I'm—I'm okay." Claire said. Seconds later he returned and gave her a second meal, making Madelyn smile.

At least SOMEONE cared.

Halfway done eating, Madelyn heard that same horrible noise that she heard that morning again. She dropped her fork at the very sound of it.

_"What was that?"_

Madelyn grabbed Claire's hand when she saw trees being ripped apart. "Did anyone see that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah..." the big guy said.

Everyone got up, and stood close together, watching the trees get destroyed. "Terrific." Madelyn heard a blonde haired man say.

* * *

The next morning, the same blonde man, along with two others, left to go find the cockpit to find the transceiver.

When it started to downpour rain, everyone went to take cover under pieces of plane wreckage.

And the horrible sounds returned.

"There it is again." Claire noted.

"Oh, my God." an older African-American woman said.

If anything, to Madelyn, she'd think that whatever was making those sounds...

They sounded like they were really sad.

There was a woman who was laid out, tanning, and Claire decided to make small talk with her. Meanwhile Madelyn found her two suitcases, which was a relief.

As she was going through them, she heard arguing. Looking up she saw an Iraqi and another man with blue eyes and brown-blonde hair tearing each others throats out.

The doctor, and an African-American man, ran up to stop them. As they were all arguing, a lady shouted for them to stop; Madelyn thought she had the prettiest eyes, green-brown. Her brown-black curly hair was in a ponytail. She asked if anyone could help with the transceiver.

Madelyn learned a few names by then—the lady was Kate, the blonde man Charlie, the doctor was Jack, who had pretty brownish eyes, and the two who were fighting earlier were Sayid and Sawyer.

"Is your name really Sawyer?" Madelyn asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sawyer looked up at her.

"I do. So, is it?"

"Why would I lie? Course it is. Why?"

"My last name is Sawyer."

Silence.

"Oh, gee, what a coincidence."

* * *

"Is the baby okay?" Madelyn asked, sitting down.

"I don't know...I haven't felt him kick since before the crash." Claire explained.

"Oh so it's _him_ now?" Madelyn laughed. Laughing with her, Claire put a hand on her stomach. "I wonder if anyone's worried about us..." Madelyn said, looking up at the sky. Before she could reply, Madelyn said, "Aunt Claire?"

"Hm?"

"I have to tell you something..."

Claire blinked, "What is it?" she asked.

Madelyn's metallic-blue eyes looked down to the sand. "Maddie, what is it?"

"I had a strange dream last night." Madelyn announced, looking back.

"What, like a nightmare?" Claire asked.

"No, it wasn't scary. It was just...weird."

"What happened in it?"

_Madelyn looked to see that she was in a huge, open spaced meadow. The gentle breeze was warm, slightly waving through her glossy-black hair._

_Her clothes were changed. Her Mario shirt was now a dark cloth tee, and her skinny denim's were now just regular black sweat-like pants._

_She brushed her hands against the soft blades of grass, perfectly content. She didn't even flinch when she felt someone put their hand on her right forearm._

_"Madelyn..."_

_She turned to see a shadowy figure. She could make nothing out of him—only that he had blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" she asked. _

_"A friend." he said quietly, slowly stroking her hair._

_Madelyn didn't care, his touch was nice. "Have we met before?" she asked, looking back forwards._

_"Not yet, but we will." he promised. Without thinking, Madelyn leaned back and laid against his chest._

_"You're really warm." she whispered, feeling her eyes start to close._

_Though he was a stranger... Madelyn felt perfect. __As if she belonged here with him, in this peaceful paradise._

_"It's time to wake up Madelyn." he then said, pulling away._

_When she sat up straight, the mysterious man was gone. __As if he was never there._


	3. The Hunt

Sayid was organizing groups for water, food, and stuff. Madelyn was helping Claire and some others carry around luggage to help separate.

She saw Claire struggling, and dropped her case to help, but stopped when she saw Charlie run up and help her. Raising an eye, Madelyn observed their actions from afar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I got it." Charlie assured.

"Thank you," Claire told her.

The morning after the boar attacks, the bald man, John Locke, who had _real_ pretty eyes, they were green but sometimes they looked light blue; he showed off his knives, and said they could go hunting.

"We'll find food," Sayid promised. "This island has plenty of sustenance."

"How the hell are we supposed to find any?" Saywer demanded, just as a knife was near close to slashing his cheek off.

_"We hunt."_

"How'd you get that on the plane?" Kate wondered curiously.

"Checked it." Locke clarified.

Jack gave Locke his knife back. "You have either good aim, or bad aim, Mr...?"

"Locke," Michael corrected. "His name's _Locke_."

"Okay, Mr. Locke..." Jack said. "What are we hunting?"

* * *

"You should go with them Maddie; aren't you the outdoorsy type?" Claire suggested.

"Me? Hunting? Are you sure? Will you be alright?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes! Go on, be _free _of me for the day. Get us something to eat?" Claire explained.

Laughing, Madelyn got up, "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." she went up to Locke. "I'm going with you guys." she announced.

"You sure?" Kate asked.

Madelyn looked stern. "If killing this boar means feeding my aunt, then I'm going."

"Alright then." Locke said, handing her a knife. "You know how to use this?" he asked.

Madelyn took the knife. "Yes." she said.

In the jungle, Locke pointed out the marks of husks on a tree, Michael, the same African-American guy from who helped stopped Sawyer and Sayid's fight, asked what it meant. "Means they're close." Madelyn explained, receiving a smile from Locke.

As Michael and Kate were discussing Walt, his son, Locke signaled them to be quiet. Michael spoke out, and was rammed by a boar. _Furious_, Madelyn took off running after it. She needed to ensure that Claire would have dinner tonight!

Just seconds later, Locke gave chase.

When Madelyn caught up with the boar, she took out her knife and prepared to throw.

But before she could strike, she received a ramming from behind; the mama boar; knocking her out cold.

As Madelyn hit the ground, she could have swore she saw a dark figure walking towards her... She squinted her eyes to see him better, but it was really no use.

All she noticed was that he had dark clothing on. And that his blue eyes looked familiar...

As the dark figure approached her, he saw her metallic-blue eyes finally closing. He knelt down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was about to pick her up, but he turned when he heard someone coming.

_Frustrated_ that he was interrupted, he morphed into smoke to go see who the disturber was.

* * *

That night, everyone watched in shock when they saw Madelyn stroll back into camp. "Maddie! What happened?" Claire asked.

"I don't remember... Did Locke get the boar?" she said, slightly spaced.

"Yeah...yeah he did." Claire said back. Madelyn joined Claire, along with Hurley and Boone, who had short dark brown hair, and blue eyes, as Claire read off the names of the deceased.

As she stared at the burning fuselage, Madelyn tried to remember what happened. The blue eyed man, with dark clothing... Was it the guy that she-?

He was _real?_ Or was she imagining it all?

Right as she blacked out during then, she thought she felt a touch somewhere over her shoulder area. And couldn't remember anything else.

She looked back up to see Locke smiling, and she moved her eyes to where his were. He was smiling at a wheelchair-?

John Locke was a strange man.

* * *

He was sat on the log, which rested against the ridge that was high up, where no one could find it.

Looking out towards the right, he could see just a tiny bit of smoke, from the fuselage burning.

Where _she_ was...

He looked back and stared off straight ahead, losing thought. He'd almost _had _her today. _Almost._

But the Man in Black had no intentions of giving up anytime soon.


	4. Dehydration

Madelyn watched with fearful, pale eyes, as Jack ran out to save the drowning woman.

When he returned from the water, he did not have the woman.

He had Boone.

Kate and Charlie whipped down to the water to take Boone. Knowing that the woman couldn't be saved, Madelyn folded her hands together and stared out at the ocean.

_He'd always thought it felt just a little weird to be using someone's body, to pose as._

_But, Jack's father, Christian, was on board of the plane. Laid in a coffin, died of an alcoholism heart attack._

_Honestly, he wouldn't have cared if Jack and his people all died of dehydration, just another mission accomplish against his brother, Jacob._

_But there was no way in hell that he would let Madelyn get killed._

_He needed her to stay alive..._

_Already posing as Christian, he left to go screw with Jack's mind, while leading him to water at the same time._

* * *

Madelyn followed Claire over to Kate, who was folding clothes. "Hey...you haven't found a hairbrush in there, have you?" Claire asked.

"No, sorry." Kate said.

Claire looked up, "God, I must have looked through _twenty_ suitcases. You'd think that _everyone_ packs a hairbrush..." she keeled over for a second.

"Whoa." both Kate and Madelyn grabbed her arms.

"You alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah..." Claire sat down. "It's just the heat...you know, I'm _pregnant_." she said sarcastically.

Kate laughed, "Really." Claire and Madelyn joined the chuckles, and helped Kate in organizing the clothes.

About an hour later, Madelyn was walking towards the leftover bits of the plane when Claire suddenly collapsed. "Aunt Claire?" she shrieked, kneeling down. "Aunt Claire!"

Charlie and Michael ran over, _"Aunt Claire!"_ Madelyn kept crying. The guys lifted her up, while an African-American boy, who Madelyn remembered was Michael's son, ran over to Kate.

"Hey!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"That pregnant lady fell down!" Walt pointed out.

Kate jumped up and ran over. They all put her down in a tent, and Kate tried waking her up. "She'll be okay, Madelyn." Charlie assured, since Madelyn was in tears.

When Claire's eyes opened, her niece sighed. "I need you to take it easy, okay? She needs water." Kate said.

Charlie went across the tent. "The water's gone...someone _stole_ it!" he announced, after searching for the suitcase of water.

Later, when Madelyn nodded off next to Claire, she vaguely heard Charlie come into the tent. He announced that Mr. Locke had left to go find her some water.

"Great. Our only hunter's going to get eaten just so he can get the pregnant girl some more water." Claire said unhappily.

Madelyn's metallic-blue eyes opened wide. "I wouldn't worry, love." Charlie told her. "I mean, you tell me, who would you rather meet in a dark alley: whatever's out there, or that geezer with his _four_-hundred knives?" he asked.

Maddie and Claire pondered this.

"I mean, who packs _four-hundred_ knives? Personally, I can only have space for two-hundred, _three_-hundred at most."

Both aunt and niece giggled at that.

* * *

That night, Madelyn woke up to hear Charlie and Boone fighting. "What happened?" she asked.

"I...I don't know? I woke up, and Boone gave me some water." Claire explained.

"Where'd he hide it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know! This wanker had three bottles on him!" Charlie announced.

_"Leave him alone!"_

Everyone looked over to see Jack, finally back from his disappearance into the jungle.

"It's been six days," Jack admitted. "And we have to _stop_ waiting. A woman died this morning just going for a swim, and Boone tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify _him?_ Every man for himself is not going to work!" he yelled. "I found water," he added. "Up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light," Jack decided.

"Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. But if we can't _live_ together..." he said. "...then we're gonna die alone." he finished.

* * *

When everyone was nearly asleep, Madelyn stepped out of her and Claire's tent.

The seventeen year old stared up at the dark mountains in the far distance. "Thank you." she said, "Thank you, island. You led Jack to the water, thank you. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost Aunt Claire..." she said aloud.

After a few seconds of dazing, she turned to go back to her tent,

_You're welcome_

She flinched up, and turned around. No one was there. Madelyn looked at Claire, but she was fast asleep. She looked out over the beach.

Everyone was either asleep, or too far away to have said that.

_Who had just said that?_


	5. Adam and Eve

"Sure you'll be okay?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, be careful." her niece assured.

Hugging her goodbye, Madelyn joined Jack, Kate, Charlie, and Locke up to the caves to get water for everyone.

"If you guys are done verbally coupling, we should get a move on. People here waiting for us to get water." Charlie told the flirtatious Jack and Kate.

"Let's do this." Jack said, leading off.

"Guys, ask Jack about his tattoos." Kate laughed.

"Oh, you guys have an inside joke," Charlie said lowly. "How wonderful for you both."

Maddie was giggling.

They finally reached the caves. "It's amazing." Locke admitted

"Absolutely." Charlie agreed. "It's _totally_ you." he pointed at him. "Hey, guys? Shouldn't someone look through all that?" he noticed the piece of the plane. "Could be something useful..." he said.

"He's got a point." Locke agreed.

"I do?" Charlie asked.

"Give me your bottles." Jack told him. "Keep an eye for any medical supplies, drugs in particular."

"Drugs..._right_." Charlie said quietly.

* * *

After the incident with the beehive, Maddie and Kate returned to the caves, and they both gasped for air.

When Kate stepped back in sudden shock, Madelyn finally looked over at her. Jack came, and he stared at the _rotted skeleton_. "Who is he?" Madelyn asked.

"How'd he get here?" Kate added.

Jack peered over. "I can't exactly perform an autopsy but there doesn't seem to be any major trauma to the bones...there's another one over here... Someone laid them to rest here." he explained.

"Where would they come from?" Kate asked.

"Didn't you guys shoot a polar bear last week?" Jack reminded.

"Yeah?" Kate answered.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" Jack questioned.

Madelyn looked at them. _Polar bears?_

Jack put his hand towards the bodies, and he pulled out a pouch. "What is that?" Madelyn asked. Jack opened the pouch, and a white and black stone poured out into his hand.

Madelyn stared intently at them.

_"Hello? Anybody there? Everyone all right?"_ Locke approached them as Jack put the stones back.

When Charlie came, he saw the skeletons as well. "Bloody hell! Are these the people who were here before us?"

"What are you talking about?" Locke asked.

"Well, I mean, there could of been people here before us, right?" Charlie lied.

"Clearly," John agreed. "Who were these men?" he asked.

"Actually one of them's female." Jack corrected.

John Locke raised his eyes. "Our very own Adam and Eve..." he decided.

Madelyn looked at the skeletons. One of them felt familiar...

* * *

Kate didn't look convinced of Jack's idea of moving to the caves. Madelyn didn't say anything, she would let Aunt Claire decide.

As they returned to the beach, everyone distributed water between everyone. Madelyn looked over to see the Korean man handcuffed to a part of the plane. "What did he do?" she asked Walt, handing him water.

"He attacked my dad." he explained.

"Why?" Madelyn asked.

Walt shrugged, "I dunno."

When the sun was setting, a lot of people took off for the caves. Madelyn and Claire stayed for the time being.

_She was in that open meadow again._

_Madelyn felt the breeze blowing again too, and saw she was wearing the dark clothing again as well._

_She immediately searched for the mysterious man she felt she belonged with. __But she couldn't find him anywhere. Some unnatural force was keeping her from leaving the meadow, so she stayed put._

_Madelyn would just wait for him then._

_Several minutes later she felt her mind go blank when those familiar arms embraced her. __"You came back." he said, a little shock in his voice._

_Madelyn nodded, "Yes, I did." she turned to face him, but only saw the shadows, as she did last time._

_She hugged him. "Don't tell me I have to leave. I don't want to." she admitted._

_"I know, but you have to..." he said. __Sighing, Madelyn turned her head and closed her eyes._

* * *

"Mmm. It's the _best_ bloody peanut butter I've ever had."

Madelyn woke up to see over Claire with Charlie, who was sticking his finger into an empty jar.

Claire did it too, and Madelyn thought that _insanity_ had taken over the couple.

Peanut butter, in an empty jar?

After that moment, Claire told her niece that she decided to move to the caves. Agreeing with no hesitation, Madelyn packed her things. "You sure you wanna come Maddie? I mean...you don't wanna stay and lookout for rescue?" Claire explained.

"No, the others here can do that." Madelyn explained, even though that wasn't her truth.

Everything that had happened. Crashing, discovering the water. The strange yet familiar man in her dreams.

Madelyn didn't exactly _want_ rescue to come, anymore.


	6. Raised By Another

Madelyn flinched when she heard Claire yelling. She sat up to see Charlie shaking her awake, and she looked scared.

Her eyes were red, and her palms were bleeding. "What happened?" Madelyn demanded.

"Nightmare." Jack explained.

After talking with Jack, and Charlie, Madelyn sat with her. "What was it about?" she asked.

"Uh, I- oh-"

"Aunt Claire, tell me. I told you mine."

Claire sighed. She explained the dream, how Locke was telling her about the baby, and how his eyes were black and white like stones.

Madelyn stared at her when she mentioned the stones.

* * *

That next night, Madelyn woke up yet again to hear her aunt screaming for her life.

"Help me! Somebody's going to hurt me, please, help me!"

People scrambled over. "Which way did he go?" Michael asked.

"I, I don't know."

Hurley and Charlie left to find the attacker.

"I, I was sleeping and I woke up and he was trying to hurt my baby! He had this... this thing, like... like a needle. And he stabbed me with it." Claire pointed at her stomach. "He was trying to _hurt_ my _baby_!"

No one looked convinced except Madelyn.

* * *

"Your name's Madison right?"

"Huh?" Madelyn looked up.

"Is your name Madison?" Hurley asked.

"Oh, no. It's Madelyn Sawyer." she corrected.

"Right...is Madel-i-n-e?" Hurley spelled.

"No, M-a-d-e-l-y-n." she corrected again.

"Gotcha, wait _Sawyer_? Like our chain smoking jackass friend?" Hurley realized.

"That's right." Madelyn laughed.

"And...what were you doing in Australia?" Hurley asked.

"I went to visit my Aunt Claire." she admitted.

"Claire's your aunt?" Hurley said in awe.

Madelyn nodded. "Oh, I knew that...cool. Thanks Madelyn." Hurley trudged off.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"It's a census I'm making for all of the plane survivors, we wanna find out who...attacked your aunt." he explained.

Madelyn nodded quickly. "Thank you." It seemed like Hurley was the only one who believed someone attacked her aunt.

* * *

Madelyn saw Claire freak out at Jack and take off. She and Charlie followed. Catching up, Charlie offered to carry her bag, but Claire denied.

Then she stopped. And her contractions came.

"Get Jack." she said, short of breath.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Charlie argued. But when Madelyn said she wasn't going anywhere, Charlie took off.

"You're okay, Aunt Claire, just relax." she tried to soothe. When Charlie returned, Claire explained that she and Madelyn weren't supposed to be there.

She explained about the psychic guy, telling her about a couple in LA, who would take the baby.

"I'm sorry for making you get on this flight with me Maddie." she apologized.

"It's okay, Aunt Claire. I don't care. As long as we're okay, I don't care." Madelyn admitted.

Then Claire had a realization...

"There _was_ no couple in Los Angeles. He knew. He knew about the plane, what was going to happen. Oh, my god, he _knew_..."

_"Hello there."_

They all looked up to see a man, with short dark brown hair, and blue eyes; Madelyn forgot his name.

"Ethan-? Where's Jack?" Charlie asked.

But Ethan remained frozen. Staring at them with a look Madelyn did not like, she stood in front of Claire. Both she and Claire screamed when Ethan jumped down and advanced on them.

And everything went black.

* * *

_"Has anyone seen Ethan?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. He went to get some wood. He alright?"_

_"Where's Charlie?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where's Charlie?"_

_"He went after Claire and Madelyn..."_

Jack and Locke took off into the jungle, looking for the trio. Only to discover Madelyn and Claire's bags.

"I think they've been taken..." Locke realized.

* * *

_Pound._

_Pound._

_Pound._

_Pound._

There was a lot of rain.

_More pounding._

Whoever wanted her back, they wanted her back now.

_Pound._

_Pound._

It was starting to hurt. When her metallic-blue eyes opened, Madelyn inhaled air.

_"Breathe, you're alright. Just breathe." _She whipped her head to the left to see Charlie breathing again as well.

But, where was Claire? "Au- Au..." she tried to speak. Forcing herself up, she wiped the mud off her face, even though the pouring rain wasn't helping.

"You're okay." Kate said to her, tears in her green-brown eyes. Why was she crying? Madelyn had no intentions of dying.

She stood up, and walked forwards. "Madelyn! Stop!" Kate restrained her.

"Leave me alone! AUNT CLAIRE!" Madelyn shoved her away and ran forwards out of sight.

* * *

After running for nearly fifteen minutes, her legs were aching terribly. Stopping to rest, Madelyn shouted at the top of her lungs for Claire.

The rain stopped, but she didn't. Picking up speed again, she began to sprint with her remaining strength.

Only to have tripped over mud, she fell flat on her stomach.

Too weak to get up, her eyes slowly closed. And that damn rain was still pouring deadly...

When her eyes opened again, Madelyn felt a familiar presence.

_That gentle, warm breeze... _

_The soft feel of grass blades..._

She sat up, and was in an unfamiliar area. "Are you alright?"

She looked over to where the voice came from, and she was speechless.

It was him.

It was him!

It was _him_...!

"You...?" she realized.

"Yes, _me_." he said calmly. She gasped a little, but remained frozen. "You don't have to be afraid." he assured.

She gulped, "Have you seen my Aunt Claire? She's blonde, blue eyes, pregnant..." she asked.

"I haven't. I'm sorry." he admitted.

"I have to find her! I have to-" Madelyn was hell bent on leaving.

"Trust me on this, Claire will be fine." he told her then.

"H-how do you know?" Madelyn asked.

"I've been here a long time. I know a lot of things." he said calmly.

Madelyn was silent. "You...you're the one I dreamed about?" she asked, just to be sure.

He nodded, "I am."

Madelyn wanted to go over to him, but she restrained herself. "I'm sorry." she said, stepping away. "I have to find my aunt."

"I told you, Madelyn-"

"How should I know if you're right or not? You could have-! You could have _helped_ Ethan take her!" she screamed.

The Man in Black only stared at her. Madelyn turned around, and took a step forward.

"Madelyn."

Another step.

"Don't go..."

A third step.

"Please."

She stopped. ...the way he said that.

_Please._

It was like he didn't want anything else in the world. She turned back to face him. "Listen...my aunt's safety is important! Ethan took her! I have to find her...please..." her voice faded. "If you want...I'll come back. After I find her...?" she offered.

His blue eyes looked hurt, but he nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Madelyn turned back and took off at full speed. He watched her go, and instantly regretted letting her leave.


	7. I Turn To You

An hour.

One hour.

A whole hour.

Claire was nowhere to be seen.

Madelyn would have kept searching, but she had stopped. Her pretty eyes were wide at the sight of the pylon fences.

But, what were they for?

* * *

_**The Flame**_

Mikhail was staring at the monitors with one eye. His other eye was covered up with a patch.

Who was the girl at the pylons? He pulled up the files from the plane survivors.

_Madelyn Claire Sawyer._

He got Ben on the walkie. "Ben, one of the passengers is at the pylons."

_"What?" _Ben Linus hissed. _"How? Who is it?"_

"It is Claire's niece."

Ben was silent for a moment. As he was giving an order, Mikhail didn't hear. He was in shock at what was happening on the screen.

* * *

Madelyn had no time to react when she heard it- those horrible sounds again.

She gasped as she saw black smoke fly out in front of her. Stepping back, Madelyn stared with wide eyes at what it was doing.

It was in front of the pylons, and it remained in place.

Madelyn froze at her realization. Was it...was it showing her, that she SHOULDN'T go through?

Unable to think straight, she turned and fled.

* * *

"You don't have to run anymore."

Madelyn stopped, and nearly tripped. She looked to see who spoke.

"You-? How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

The Man in Black didn't say anything.

"Were you following me?" she demanded, her metallic-blue eyes angry.

"...yes."

She blinked. "What?"

"Yes, I'm following you." he admitted.

Her mouth dropped a little. "Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." he said.

"Huh?"

"There's...there's something about you, it's interesting. I don't quite understand it." he explained.

"...what the hell are you talking about?" Madelyn asked. The seventeen year old stared confusingly over at the eternity old man.

"You won't find Claire." he announced. "But I promise you, she's fine."

"How do you know that for sure? Did you help take her?!"

"No. I didn't."

Somehow, Madelyn believed him. "You know," she said, tears forming. "This is a crappy way for us to meet."

"I'm sorry?"

"The dreams. I asked if we met, and you said that we would soon." she explained.

He smiled.

"Talk about a piss-poor meeting." she laughed, rubbing her nose. "Well...might as well keep my promise." she said.

"What promise?"

"That I'd come back." She took a few steps towards him. "Uh, uhm..." she stuttered, looking down.

"What is it?"

"Can we go back to that place? The meadow?" she asked.

She looked up at his face, and her whole expression changed. "Yes we can."

* * *

**Awwe, he's got her finally! How long will it last though?**


	8. Victims Of Love

Madelyn couldn't remember a lot of what happened after she left with him.

Walking through the jungle, he kept looking back at her numerous times.

To make sure she was still following him, that she wouldn't leave. Making sure she still existed.

After what seemed like ages, they finally stopped. "Oh..." Madelyn said in surprise.

They were standing on a ridge, which gave an exuberant view of the island horizon. "That's beautiful." she said.

The sun was starting to set, but it was fighting. It lay right above the mountains in the distance, giving the sky a gorgeous orange color.

"Do you live here?" she asked, looking around to see a handmade firepit, a large stick looming across it.

"Yes." the Man in Black went over to a large log that was near the ridge edge, and sat down. Madelyn followed and sat with him.

* * *

When her metallic-blue eyes opened, Madelyn was in shock.

"Are you alright?" She looked to see Jack, his brown eyes looking very worried.

"Where am I?" she asked, flipping her hair back.

"You're home, dude." Madelyn saw Hurley grinning at her. "Glad you're okay." he said.

"Madelyn," Jack started. "We're gonna find Claire. I promise." he assured.

She nodded slowly at him. Madelyn did not want to be here.

She was distraught for the rest of the day. Madelyn couldn't remember leaving the ridge camp at all. How did she wake up here at the beach camp?

She wanted to go back- but she couldn't just up and leave. Unless...she made the people believe she was insane, wanting to find Claire.

She got up and aimed for the jungle.

"Madelyn?" the seventeen year old ignored everyone's cries. She stopped short when someone tackled her.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling to get free.

She was released. Dropping to the ground, Madelyn was crying.

"Going off on your own into the jungle will not result in anything!" Sayid scolded.

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing!" Madelyn screamed, getting up again.

And this time no one stopped her.

* * *

Madelyn had no idea where to go. She stopped for a rest, out of breath from running so fast.

"Hey..." she said, "Hey! Are you here?" she asked.

Looking around, she saw nothing but jungle. "Oh please...don't tell me I was dreaming it all." Madelyn said unhappily.

_"Are you sure you want to come?"_

Flinching up, she turned to face him. "Yes, yes I do. Please. I don't know what it is but...I just..."

"You don't understand it, right?" he guessed.

Madelyn nodded.

"I don't either, it's strange." he admitted.

"I'd like to figure it out." Madelyn said quietly.

"I agree." he said.

"Just...don't put me back there, at the beach." she pleaded.

"I won't."

The Man in Black had succeeded in his test for her-

She wanted to stay.

* * *

Madelyn made up excuses to go into the jungle. Get water for the beach residents, or collect fruit. And at night, she would escape the beach and return to him-

She always reluctantly left when the sun started to rise. Since she would stay up all night, she slept through the day.

When she WAS awake in the day, she would still interact with the survivors. Sayid had some maps that he found when he went on his 'solo journey' and he asked Shannon to help translate them.

Madelyn did her best to comfort Charlie, who was miserable.

"Charlie...my aunt will be okay. I promise." she said.

He nodded a little. "I keep thinking of what that animal could be doing to her."

Was he talking about Ethan-? Madelyn looked at the sand with him. "I think about it too."

And they watched the ocean in silence.


	9. Hearts and Minds

...

...

...

"My birthday's in seven days."

Madelyn was gazing at the ocean with Rose. "What day?" Rose asked.

"The twenty-second." Madelyn said.

"It's October already?" Rose realized.

Madelyn nodded, time was going by fast.

...

...

...

"Excuse me." Madelyn went up to Sayid and Shannon.

"Yes?" Sayid said.

"I hear you need help with those maps." Madelyn said.

"You know French?" Shannon asked.

"I took it my freshman year, passed with a B minus." Madelyn laughed, sitting with them.

"What about this year?" Shannon asked.

"German, but can't really learn, ya know? I kinda crashed on an island." Madelyn said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Sayid said, making them laugh.

When Jack came around, Sayid explained that the maps seemed to locate an area on the island, possibly the area of the source of the transmitter power.

Then Michael came up, suggesting they build a raft to get off the island.

...

...

...

Claire's diary was taken, making Madelyn mad.

She went with Kate and Charlie to Sawyer- who definitely had it. He toyed with Charlie over it, so Madelyn snatched it when distracted.

"Take my aunt's stuff again." she threatened, storming off.

* * *

Charlie took the diary. She found this out when he went up to Jack.

"You're reading her diary?"

Madelyn ran over. "Hey!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm bloody scum. Just listen to this. _'I had that weird dream again, the one with the black rock I can't get away from. I try to leave it but it won't let me_.'."

Black rock?

"Could the stuff on the map lead to it? Claire could be there!"

"Maybe, Charlie. But it's pointless going off in the middle of the night." Jack said.

Madelyn stared off into the night.

...

...

...

Later, she took off at her regular time. Memorized the way to get to the ridge, Madelyn got there quickly.

"You can't stay." was what the Man in Black said when she arrived.

"W-why not?" Madelyn asked.

"Because she's back."

"Who?"

The look he gave her convinced her.

"Claire-? She's-?"

He nodded. "Right now."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Madelyn demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Will you come back tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I will."

She took off...was Aunt Claire really back?!


	10. Aunt Claire's Return

_"W-who are you?"_

Madelyn froze.

"Aunt Claire it's me, Madelyn." she told her.

She stopped. "_Aunt-?_ You're my niece?" she realized.

Madelyn nodded.

...

...

...

The only thing Claire had remembered was taking off in Sydney.

Jack told Madelyn that she had amnesia, which was random when her memory would return.

Charlie gave her her diary, to help her remember.

Devastated, Madelyn left. Her aunt didn't recognize her own niece.

_Ethan! It was his fault!_

...

...

...

Still angry, Madelyn left at early dawn, a couple hours after Claire's return, and she ran for the Man in Black's little home on the ridge with the large log.

Her head was leaned against his shouler, as per usual. "Can we go for a walk? I don't wanna sit around today." she requested.

"If that's what you wish." he said, getting up. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You're upset." he knew.

Maddie scowled, "Aunt Claire doesn't remember me! Will she get her memory back?" she explained.

His face was smug,."I don't think it will. Whatever happened to her...the events will be stored in the back of her mind, not wanting to be remembered." he explained seriously.

Madelyn blinked her metallic-blue eyes with wonder at him.

_He always knew what to say._

* * *

Returning to the caves, she approached her aunt. Claire smiled. "...Maddie right?" she guessed.

"Yeah, do you remember?"

"Sort of...I remember some things from the airport in Sydney...you_ love_ Funyuns. You uh, had some problems with a vending machine-" Claire explained.

Madelyn was grinning. "That's right."

She found out later that Charlie was attacked in the jungle by Ethan, threatening to kill one of their people if they didn't bring Claire back.

Maddie wanted to 'slaughter the motherfucker' but Jack forbidded it, as he did with Charlie.

Meanwhile Locke was making booby traps with Boone and Sayid, since knives weren't going to help much.

That night, Madelyn learned that some of the others were taking night shifts, to ensure safety.

Boone had taken a shift...and he bloody fell asleep.

...

...

...

Scott was dead.

Seeing no way that Ethan could have infiltrated, John suggested that he had come from the water. Madelyn was frightened by then.

Later, everyone gathered for a funeral.

"Scott Jackson worked for an internet company in Santa Cruz. He won a sales prize: two week Australian vacation, all expenses paid. He was a good guy. Sorry, I kept calling you Steve, man. Um, amen, I guess." Hurley said.

"Amen." Madelyn said quietly.

"I dunno how to end these." Hurley admitted.

* * *

After Madelyn returned to the caves with water, she saw Claire angry. "Charlie lied to me." she huffed, "He said nothing was wrong!"

Obviously upset, Madelyn left her alone. She paced for the beach. When arriving, she was stopped by Jack.

He explained how he wanted to use Claire as bait to lure out Ethan.

Maddie snapped. "No! No way! You won't use her like a damn worm! Sod off!" she screamed, her mother's Australian accent kicking in.

She stopped when Jack held out a 9mm. "Is that a gun? Where'd you get that?" she demanded.

"That doesn't matter. You can come with us Madelyn, nothing will happen to Claire." he explained.

Maddie snatched the gun. "Is it loaded?"

Jack nodded, "It's good to go." he looked as Locke came up smiling.

"You get your accent from Claire?" he asked.

Madelyn shook her head. "My accent's American." she said, sounding normal. "Got it from my father. When I yell I sound like my mother, guess I picked up on the accent over the years." she explained. She unloaded the magazine, and then popped it back in place.

_She'd make sure Ethan would pay._


	11. Dead Or Alive

The group set off, Madelyn with Claire, following Locke, Sayid, Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. Madelyn held her aunt's hand when it started to rain.

Reaching Ethan's rendezvous, Claire stood out in the open while everyone hid, but was still in sight.

Maddie was pressed, waiting for the right moment.

Claire was shivering from the rain, unsure of what to expect.

When she heard a noise- she turned around to see a man with dark, wet hair, succumbed grim look on his face.

She _screamed_, and took off running

...

...

...

Madelyn was about to get up and defend- but the look Sawyer gave her made her freeze.

The scary man gave chase, and flinched when Jack ran out and tackled him, dropping his gun. As he was swinging punches, the others emerged.

Madelyn ran for Claire. "You alright?" she asked. When Claire nodded, they both looked to see Ethan on the ground.

"Winner by a knockout. Nice one, Doc! Now, maybe somebody can tell me _who_ or _what_ this sonuva bitch is!" Sawyer yelled.

Ethan started to rise, but Sawyer and the others raised their guns at him. "_Uh uh uh _jungle boy. Not even for _one_ sec."

...

...

...

Madelyn flinched heavily when several gunshots hit Ethan's chest.

It was Charlie. He'd followed them-? The rain must have kept him hidden.

_"Charlie?"_ Jack yelled, confusion and anger in his tone. Maddie knew they wanted Ethan to live for questioning- but she didn't care.

He hurt her aunt someway, so he _deserved_ to die.

* * *

Sawyer kept getting attacked by a boar. Madelyn found this hilarious.

Since Claire had planned to rest all day due to all that's happened, Maddie used the advantage to leave.

Instead of going directly to his camp, she had stopped and decided to nab some mangoes that she spotted in a high tree.

She wasn't a very good climber. Madelyn slipped a little when she was halfway, but she kept going. She pulled her glossy black hair into a ponytail, so it would stay out of the way. After grabbing the fruit was when it was decided she would finally fall.

The mangoes slipped from her hands, and she tumbled down headfirst. Rather having back pain than facial, Madelyn somehow managed to turn her entire body around in the three seconds she fell.

But instead of landing with a _thud_, she felt a clutch, and then warmth and coziness. Opening her metallic-blue eyes she saw _him. _He had caught her.

"Nice to see you drop by." he spoke.

She laughed nervously, "How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"It's like you said, I'm following you." he reminded.

"Oh..." she felt her face go hot, so she helped herself down from his arms. "Sorry." she apologized. "I'm usually an athletic type but...any type of climbing's never been my specialty." she explained.

"It's fine." he assured. "My brother was never as good at it as I was." he admitted.

"You have a brother-?" Maddie gasped at this new information.

The Man in Black looked away. "Not anymore." he said coldly. His tone sent shivers down Madelyn's spine.

* * *

"My birthday is tomorrow."

Madelyn was eating a mango when she had said that. He was too, which fascinated her a bit. She'd hadn't seen him eat anything in front of her.

"Why do you celebrate them?" he asked then, looking indolent.

She shrugged, "I dunno, another year that I'm alive." she explained.

The Man in Black had a look in his eyes. "And it will always stay that way. Nothing will ever happen to you, Madelyn." he ensured.

She had to smile. "What about you? You have a birthday?" she asked.

That was when his face fell completely. "No, I'm dead." he said seriously.

"...what-?" Maddie blinked in confusion.

"I lost my humanity a very long time ago. I'm stuck this way." he explained.

It had to register in her head. "...you're saying you're immortal-?" she realized.

"Something like that."

Madelyn couldn't believe it.


	12. Madelyn and Walt's Alliance

"Happy birthday Madelyn." Claire said happily.

"Thanks. Not exactly my idea of turning into an adult." Madelyn laughed, looking up at the island.

She thought of the Man in Black now. He promised nothing would ever happen to her. She wasn't bothered by the fact that he was 'immortal'. She thought that stuff wasn't real.

She hated leaving him when the dawn came every morning. The lonely look on his face made her heart break. But she had no choice, she didn't wanna freak anyone out by being gone. There've been too many missing cases so far.

After eating, she went over and offered to help Michael with the raft. She had no intention of wanting to leave, but she knew everyone else did. Might as well help.

...

...

...

Annoyed, Sawyer left to go find the boar that kept attacking him. Kate offered to go with him.

Madelyn was still helping Michael with the raft he was determined to make, when she saw Charlie go up to her aunt.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she said back.

"Wanna go take that walk now?" Charlie asked.

"...sure." Claire agreed.

"Hey Maddie!" Walt then called. "Wanna play fetch with us?" he offered. Vincent looked at her, panting.

Madelyn looked at Michael. "Take a break. Thanks for helping." he said.

"No problem." she grabbed her water bottle, took a drink, and then went over to Walt and his Labrador. Walt handed her the tennis ball. "Thanks." she said, throwing the ball out ways, hitting the sand far away.

"You got any pets?" Walt asked, watching the dog go after the ball.

"Just fish," Madelyn remembered. "Huge goldish, and a beta. Beta's are evil. Don't ever put two of them together in one tank." she advised.

"Why?" Walt asked, as Vincent came up, giving him the ball.

"They'll kill each other." she told him, as he threw the ball out; Vincent took off after it.

"Before my mom died," Walt started. "I was doing my homework, and a bird flew and hit our glass door, and died."

"Really? It flew right at your door?" Madelyn asked, taking the ball from Vincent, throwing it out again.

"Yeah. It was weird." Walt said.

"I'll bet it was." Madelyn agreed.

"Hey Maddie," Walt said then, in a super quiet voice. "Do you like it here?"

She flipped her black hair out of her face. "I do. Why?"

Walt looked back at the raft, then back to her. "I like it here too. I don't wanna leave."

Madelyn narrowed her eyes. What was this boy getting at?

* * *

Waking up, Maddie yawned angrily upon hearing the Korean couple. Jin, and Sun were snapping at each other.

"Think we should do something?" she heard her aunt say, as she exited her tent.

"What should we do?" Charlie asked.

"What happened?" Madelyn asked.

"No idea," Kate said. "He just walked up and they started yelling."

When Sun fell to the ground, Michael ran over to help. "Get your hands off her." he said.

Jin jabbed him, resulting in Michael shoving him. Maddie's metallic-blue eyes were wide when Sun slapped Michael, looking pissed. "Damn." she said.

As the foreign couple marched off, Claire sat with her niece. "How come you sleep in late? Like, everyday? You're never awake in the mornings." she asked.

Madelyn hesitated. "It's hard to sleep at night." she said. "So I don't. I sleep in the mornings."

"That's weird." Claire said. "You weren't like that when you were little."

Maddie only shrugged, ashamed she couldn't tell her the truth.

...

...

...

"I swear." Madelyn whispered. "If we get in trouble for what we just did..."

"We won't." Walt whispered back. "Go."

She nodded, and then ran out onto the beach. "Hey!" she yelled. "Fire! The raft!"

Everyone ran up then. "No, no, no, no!" Michael said in hysteria. Everyone lifted up mounds of sand, throwing it on the large fire.

Michael went over to Sun. "Where is he?" he demanded.

She spoke in Korean. "She doesn't understand you!" Jack reminded.

"Hey! Where is he?" Michael kept yelling.

"Back off!" Kate said.

"Her husband did this, and she knows it! Where is he?" Michael fumed.

Walt joined Maddie in throwing sand. "Walt, get back!" Michael yelled over.

The distraction helped Sun turn and run off. "Sun!" Kate said.

"I'm gonna break his damn neck!" Michael threatened, as Kate and Jack held him back.

"You don't know that Jin did it!" Jack said.

"Are you serious?" Sawyer asked him.

"Shut up Sawyer!" Jack hissed.

"Jack, we saw him on the beach this morning." Charlie reminded.

"That doesn't mean he torched the raft." Jack said.

"Yeah?" Michael said. "Then who did?"

Madelyn and Walt gave each other a look.

* * *

When the commotion ended, and Claire fell asleep, Madelyn left their tent. Making sure no one was around or awake, she took off into the jungle.

It was especially dark tonight. Now she was scared. Polar bears, or boars could attack her.

Or that black smoke...

When she heard sudden rustling from behind, she yelped.

_"It's just me."_

She breathed again when she saw the Man in Black. "You scared me." she admitted, hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said. "I did something crazy tonight though."

"What's that?" he asked, stepping up towards her. He held out his hand, motioning for her to walk forwards.

So she did. "Michael was making a raft, to get off the island with. Walt and I burned it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because-" she said when she suddenly tripped over a log, "Wah!" she stopped when she felt him grab her waist with both of his hands. "Whoa." she breathed. "Thanks." she told him as he helped her stand up straight. "Maybe you should lead the way."

"Of course." the Man in Black stepped in front of her. "You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh. We did it because we don't want to leave here." she explained.

That sure made him smile, but it was too dark for her to see.

* * *

Sawyer somehow attacked Jin, bringing him back to camp. A furious Michael flew at him. "You burn my raft?" he demanded. "Look at his hands!"

An even more furious Madelyn came out, pissed that Michael's yelling woke her up this time, she went over. "Everyone chill!" Hurley tried to settle.

Jin spoke in Korean, making Michael agitated. "What'd you say to me?" he asked.

Jin spoke again.

Michael punched him.

Jack went to stop, but both Maddie and Sawyer stopped him. "Stay out of it."

"This is between them." Sayid announced.

Madelyn watched Michael slug Jin, making him fall to the ground.

_"STOP IT!"_

Everyone looked over from the fight to see Sun. "Leave him alone!" she begged.

Madelyn was in shock. _She can speak English?_


	13. Time Bomb

**Heyyy! Maddie's back! I put this on hiatus which turned to discontinuation (is that even a word?) anyway this chapter is just a test to see if anyone is still reading ! **

* * *

"You can speak English?" Madelyn deadpanned in disbelief.

"Dude, I did not see that coming," Hurley admitted.

"You've understood us this whole time?" Jack realized. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Madelyn walked over to Aunt Claire, just listening to yet another argument breaking out - but it wasn't Jack who stopped it this time. It was John.

"The problem is them!" he bellowed, pointing towards the jungle. "They've attacked us, sabotaged us, abducted us," Madelyn put a protective arm around her aunt. "and murdered us! We're not the only people on this island and we _all_ know it!" and just like that, Locke walked away.

Madelyn whispered barely enough for even Claire to hear. "John Locke is a strange man."

...

...

...

Madelyn wondered why Walt was contributing to rebuilding the raft, when he and herself deliberately burned it in the first place. Maybe he felt guilty for his dad. Well, Maddie didn't feel guilty. She was eighteen now, and she knew what she was doing.

That night, she found herself playing Backgammon with Walt at the caves. Normally, Madelyn would have taken off, but tonight she decided to stay home.

Home.

"Got yourself an opponent?" John approached them, raising an eye.

"Maddie owes me eighty-three thousand dollars," Walt pointed out. "I'm giving her a chance to win it back."

Her response was mixture of grunts and mumbles.

"Where's your dad?" John asked curiously of the boy.

"At the beach, I think. I'm not allowed to leave the caves after dark." Walt answered. "Hey, do you have a dad?" he questioned.

"Everybody's got a dad," Locke answered, but he sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"Is he cool?"

"No...no, he's not."

"Then we have something in common, Bruce Willis." Madelyn input.

Walt went ahead and rolled his dice. "Yes! Now you owe me ninety-thousand dollars!"

"Ugh!" Maddie scowled. "To bloody hell with this game!"

Locke grinned at the pair. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you two something?"

"Sure." Maddie nodded.

"Why did you burn the raft?"

...

Uh-oh. Madelyn and Walt glared at each other, wondering which of the two ratted them out. "Don't worry," John reassured. "I'm not going to tell. You must have had a really good reason."

"I don't want to move anymore," Walt spoke quietly. Maddie brushed back her black hair out of being nervous. "I've been moving places my whole life. I like it here."

"I like it here too." Madelyn admitted.

John smiled faintly at them. "I like it here three."

* * *

When Madelyn went to the caves to get water, she saw Locke. "There's something I want your aunt to help me make...for her baby, and I wanted your permission first."

That was a strange request. "Sure," she said. "Thanks. I'm sure she'll love it."

Next she came across Hurley at the caves doing what she arrived to do. "Hi, Hurley." she greeted.

"What?" he replied a little too quickly. "I'm not doing anything."

"I didn't say you were," Madelyn deadpanned.

"Oh," Hurley spoke guiltily. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Going somewhere?" she assumed.

"Yeah, just taking a walk. Maybe find a new place for fishing."

"Okay, let me know if you do. I'll go fishing with you."

"I will, dude, see you." Hurley packed away his water and walked off.

A couple of hours later, as Jack was getting water, Sayid came up to him and started another Fight On The Island, as Maddie called it.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The map. I told you, it won't help you find her."

"Whoa...slow down..."

"And you get Hurley to do your dirty work."

"Hurley?"

Madelyn stiffened. Hurley wasn't looking for a new fishing spot after all.

"He came into my tent last night, asking me about Rousseau, about numbers she wrote, and...you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Sayid realized.

"Um..." Madelyn interrupted. "Hurley took off a while ago. He was acting a bit off his rocker." she informed.

"He's going after Rousseau," Sayid assumed.

* * *

Madelyn felt bad for not mentioning Hurley's behavior earlier, so she accompanied Jack and Sayid to go find him. She needed an excuse to slip into the jungle anyway. Charlie ended up joining them too.

It didn't take long to find Hurley thanks to Sayid. He noticed Hurley standing funny, so he cried, "Don't move!"

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here..."

"Hurley, you're standing on a pressure plate. You don't want to release it. We need to find something to replace his weight." Sayid explained.

"How?" Maddie wondered, her blue eyes wide in fright.

"Can I drop the wire?" Hurley suggested.

"Maybe we can find a rock," Charlie decided.

"A big one," Sayid added.

"I'm dropping the wire." Hurley announced.

"Hurley, no!" Jack yelped. Madelyn gasped when Hurley let go of the wire. Nothing happened. She sighed in relief.

"I can make it," Hurley said. He leaped off the pressure plate and luckily missed the booby trap.

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you?!" Charlie bellowed.

"Nothing," Hurley answered. "I came out here to get a battery."

"Seriously?" Jack deadpanned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you guys bcoming?" Hurley offered.

"We can all go, but I'm leading." Sayid ordered, taking the lead.

"Good idea." Madelyn input.

...

...

...

After Hurley ventured over an old and wobbly wooden bridge, Charlie bravely followed him. By the time Madelyn made it over too, the bridge collapsed. She screamed and grabbed Charlie's hand, and he helped her up from the ledge.

Jack ordered them to stay put until he and Sayid found a way around. Hurley had other ideas. Charlie yelled at him. Maddie snapped at Charlie in defense. Yet another Fight On The Island. It kept going, even when they saw an explosion in the distance; they bickered the entire way there.

Then someone was shooting at them. Madelyn screamed, and streaked away from Charlie and Hurley. Charlie must have followed her, because they both found Jack and Sayid. When they were all about to go find Hurley, he came into view with the battery he wanted.

* * *

When they returned, Madelyn saw that Aunt Claire had a wooden cradle. That must be what John wanted to make. "Happy birthday, Aunt Claire," she suddenly remembered. "Sorry I wasn't here. I had to chase after Hurley. Bloody idiot, he can be."

Claire laughed. "Thank you. John kept me busy all day by helping him make the cradle." she gave her niece a loving hug.

"I think I'll be off to bed now," Maddie realized. "See you in the morning." she turned in to their tent, drank some water, and laid down. The Man in Black was no doubt either angry or upset that she hadn't been to see him. But, she had an exhausting day, and each day was getting harder to sneak out at night.

Maybe if the raft was a success, Maddie and Aunt Claire can go home. But that's not for a little while longer. Madelyn knows she still has time to spare.

Or does she?


End file.
